User talk:LeoWyatt
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:58, April 26, 2010 Rudobon and the Image Policy Please familiarize yourself with the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. It clearly states that you may not use the "update" function to replace one image with a different one. Do not do it again. Additionally, please see the Talk:Rudobōn#Resurreccion Anime page for reasons why that image is not on the page. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) And regarding the Ruri'iro Kujaku (spirit) page, any change to profile images must be discussed and agreed upon prior to the change being made. If you wish to propose a change, do so on the article's Talk Page. Though that particular image of Ruri'iro Kujaku would not be used due to the poor lighting. Furthermore, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future, as well as any others you have already uploaded. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yyp already asked you, now I am too. Familiarize yourself with our Image Policy, as we do not "update" existing images with a different image altogether. Do not do it again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Links Please do not underline links. We do not do that on this wiki and any such formatting will be removed. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. You have been adding links using the following code: Kurosaki Isshin Kurosaki. This is not the format we use on this wiki as aside from using the code for external links, it adds needless clutter to the article's code and makes things harder to read/change than they ought to be. In future, please add links using the following, much simpler code: Isshin Kurosaki (simply the page name inside double square brackets). If you are using the buttons at the top of the edit window to add links, then please make sure to use the Internal Link button (the symbol on it is an underlined Ab ), rather than the External Link button (picture of the planet). Thanks for your co-operation and for adding the character lists to the episode pages, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Anime Episode Contribution Thank you for your contribution to the Anime Episode pages. I don't know if you are aware but we have a anime summary project to which you can turn to if you have any questions or need help with something. In addition, if you would like some user page decoration, please feel free to add the as recognition of your contribution to the Bleach Wiki's anime episode pages. Thanks again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) image Policy The image policy has changed alot and just uploading pictures for the sake of the sight is not enough there are rules and guidelines now that must be followed. Refer to the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy for these new changes. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't forget to add any picture you upload to the Cataloguing section of the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery so that it can be suitably catalogued, you forgot to do so with your image of Hiyori's Shikai!! Added it for you, easy to forget SunXia (talk) 17:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC)